the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumi
'Approval:' 5/25/14, 14 feats (1 banked), Ephyras(v3.1.) 'Appearance and Personality' Rumi is a slightly built girl in her teens. She has long purple hair and lavender eyes typical of the Hyuga clan. When doing ninja things she wears utilitarian and simple dark clothing. In her off time she likes to wear pretty dresses and nice clothes. 'Stats' (Total: 119) ' '''Strength: 18 ' 'Speed: 21 ' 'Chakra Levels: 15 ' 'Chakra Control: 13 ' 'Endurance: 17 ' '''CP: 115 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan ' '''Genin 2: Medical Specialist ' 'Chunin: Sealing ' 'Jonin: Available ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats: 1 Byakugan # 360 degree and X-ray vision - 5 CP/round (all vision feats activate together) # Chakra Vision - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. Medical Ninjutsu # Chakra-enhanced strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round # Mystical Palm Technique - Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Can heal self or others. Heals equal to 2 times the CP invested. CP # Chakra-enhanced reflexes - The user focuses chakra into their muscles to greatly enhance their movements and reflexes to avoid incoming attacks. to SPD 20/round # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep Sealing # Yin Seal (2 feats) - Chakra is stored in a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. Rumi's seal is located on her forehead. CP gained = 65 CP #Five Elements Seal - Purple flames appear on the user's fingertips and the user must physically touch their intended target. When touched a portion of a person's chakra is blocked off, and they are wracked with eye-watering pain. Seals at a rate of 1.5xCP investment. CP Other # Stats x 4 Equipment *(6) chakra conducting battle axe *(3) 2 smoke bombs *(3) chakra pill *(4) retractable shield *(1) "hammer space" (summoning scroll) - for holding her battle axe Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 46,000 * Ryo left: 46,000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 92' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Friday (8/12)' S-Rank ' '''A-Rank ' 5/26/14 - The Illusionist Hunter-Nin - 4 QP 'B-Rank ' 4/16/14 - Find Jiro - 2 QP 4/18/14 - Octo-hitler - 3 QP 4/26/14 - Delving In The Deep - 4 QP 4/29/14 - Cleaning Up Messes - 4 QP 5/1/14 - A Test - 4 QP 5/2/14 - Pride and Greed - 4 QP 5/4/14 - Oskai The Traitor - 4 QP 5/6/14 - Rank Up: Squiggly - 1500 ryo 5/11/14 - Get the Scrolls - 3 QP 5/11/14 - Meeting Suzaku - 3 QP 5/18/14 - Sano the Stealer - 3 QP 5/21/14 - Evil - 4 QP 'C-Rank ' 4/8/14 - The Perfect Conglomeration - 3 QP 4/18/14 - Ice Cream! - 4 QP 4/23/14 - Hunting - 4 QP 'D-Rank ' 'Raids ' '''Char. Dev. 4/17/14 - for the Future - 1 QP RP ' 4/11/13 - Getting to know things - 1 QP 4/13/14 - Scouting - 1 QP 4/14/14 - Off Duty - 1 QP 4/15/14 - To the Doctor - 1 QP 4/16/14 - Another Task - 1 QP 4/18/14 - Kirigakure - 1 QP 5/19/14 - Thinking - 1 QP '''Overseen ' 4/4/14 - A Strange Place - 4 QP 4/4/14 - The Meteorite - 2 QP 4/8/14 - A Map - Part 2 - 3 QP 4/16/14 - The Warehouse - 4 QP 5/4/14 - The Library of Tsang - 4 QP 5/9/14 - Mountain Bandits - 4 QP 5/13/14 - Mountain Pass - 3 QP 5/20/14 - The Archaeological Dig - 4 QP 5/25/14 - The Lab in the Mountains - 4 QP '''Relationships Issen Inazuma - He's weird and a spaz. He's also terrible at being a ninja. But he makes for a good friend. Tiburan Momochi - Another Kiri-nin. Far more powerful and higher ranked than her, though. (Kinda cute :3) Eiji - clingy weird little kid? 'History and Story' Rumi tells many different stories about her past... What is clear is that although she was not born in the village, she attended the Ninja Academy in Kiri and graduated to become a genin in the service of Kiri. After undertaking several missions for Kiri, she earned a promotion to chunin and began training with Issen so they could realize their goals of becoming Kiri's "Sword and Axe". Shortly after her promotion to jonin she was accepted as an apprentice of one of the Seven Swordsmen, the first step towards her ultimate goal. Category:Character